I'll Be Waiting
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Drarry one-shot. Harry declares his feelings for Draco, but the blonde just doesn't seem to get it! Rated M for mature content in later chapters. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll be waiting for you, Draco...didn't you know that?" He muttered softly, turning away from the blonde for just a moment. "I'll always be waiting...until your ready for me, I suppose." He sighed softly, staring at the blank brick wall.

The pair had been bickering steadly all day long, in classes, the corridors, even the Great Hall. Harry had been trying to escape the blonde by making his way outside to a sitting area. He ran a hand through his still unruly locks, fingertips scrubbing across his hardened, stubbled cheek.

But the lunatic had followed him outside! Rambling on about how he needed to know what the ebony haired "nitwit" was talking about with his cryptic messages and catchphrases all day.

All Harry had mentioned was that he may or may not have feelings for the blonde. Draco, however apparently thought that was enough reason to trollop behind him all day, annoying sneer in tow.

"What in Merlins name are you blubbering on about, Potter?" Draco screeched, his hands piling into his now disheveled blonde locks. He looked beyond livid. He just couldn't understand what the brunette nitwit was going on about.

Harry shrugged, his frail shoulders rolling back as his emerald eyes swept upwards to meet grey. Draco saw him swallow, then visibly pale as he took a deep breath and muttered,

"I'm in love with you..."

Draco felt his jaw slacken just slightly, his hardened facade slipping away."What?" He said softly, his eyes becoming unfocused as he watched the brunette. His heart was suddenly pounding.

"I've clearly been trying to express this to you all day, but you apparenly have thought I was making death threats or something with the way you have been screeching at me." Harry said, turning completly now and peering at him through dark lashes. "I have been in love with you since the war ended. Nearly a year now. I can't believe..." he bit his lip, his voice wavering slightly. "that...that we have been friends this whole time...and you have never noticed...at all." Harry crossed his thin arms, wrapping them around his tapered torso. He felt the backs of his eyelids stinging with unshed tears. He was not going to cry in front of this blonde tyrant.

Draco gaped. "Well how was I supposed to know that? Bloody hell, Harry! It's not as though you've been running around grabbing my arse and calling me baby, have you?"

"Are you really that thick, Malfoy?" He spat, coming closer, the moonlight sweeping over him. "That you think that's how you show attraction to someone?" He scoffed, watching him. "I don't know if that's how Blaise showed you affection, but that's not how it works." He glanced up at him, eyes showing less fire than his stinging words. "All the looks, and the attempts to spend as much time with you as I can...hell, even the offers to do your schoolwork." He shook his head, arms flailing slightly in exasperation. "Draco, I've been trailing after you like a bloody school girl and you haven't had the slightest idea I fancy you?"

"Do you really love...love me?" Draco muttered, still trying to wrap his head around the idea. He couldn't believe that he had Harry so close this entire time, just waiting...waiting for him and he had had no idea. The blonde mentally kicked himself. He moved forward, watching the brunette squirm, his emerald eyes sparkling with tears. Bloody hell, the poor kid was upset...

"Of course, or else I wouldn't be out here making a fool of myself." Harry growled, putting his hands up. "I'm tired of waiting, i'll do everything different...i'll be better to you if I have to...if that's what you need me to do."

Draco simpered, watching the young man raise his hands in defeat. "Why would I need you to do that?" He asked softly, biting his lip and moving closer to Harry, noting how thin the brunette still was, having returned to Hogwarts and its volumes of food. The boy had shrunk even further during the war. Draco had done the same, stress had withered him away. Quidditch had allowed him to regain some muscle, but he was not nearly as virile and well, manly as he had been before the war.

Harry swivled those brilliant green eyes to meet Dracos, emeralds reflecting the moon. "Because obviously i'm doing something wrong...something that's making you not want me back." He said in a pitiful voice.

"Bullocks, Harry..." Draco muttered, moving closer, his hand reaching out to grip the boys thin hip, pulling him towards him until they were almost touching. "I'm really just that thick I guess...I really never knew you fancied me." He muttered, watching those green eyes go wide.

Harry swallowed hard, eyeing the blonde as he was pulled close, warm hands firm on his hips now. "What do you mean...do...do you fancy me too?" He asked on baited breath. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not.

Draco smiled, leaning in to nuzzle Harrys neck and ear with his nose. "I fancy you Harry, I guess is what i'm trying to say here." He wrapped his arms around the brunettes tiny waist. He felt him shiver against him, a brief sob issuing from his mouth. Please Merlin, don't be crying, Draco hoped, pulling back to peer at the boy. "Oh thank Merlin, I thought you were bawling, I didn't want to have to kick your ass." He smirked, before kissing him slowly.

Harry felt his heart swell. He felt like a giddy schoolgirl as he wrapped his arms around Dracos neck, leaning into the kiss. He couldn't really believe this was happening. "Did you think I was? I'm not that big of a sissy, I am the saviour of the Wizarding world, you know."

Draco pinched the brunette on the side, grinning at the yelp that followed. "Smart ass." He smirked, moving his hands up to cup his stubbled cheeks. "A smart ass who needs a shave, damn. I can't make out with you until that forest is off." He declared, stepping back.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, being that i'm the Saviour of the Wizarding world AND Head Boy...would you like to come to my dorm and make sure I shave to your liking?" He said, grinning wickedly.

The blonde felt his stomach drop to the floor at the Golden Boy's devestatingly sexy grin. "Maybe I'll just have to do that." He said, clasping the boy hand and following him.

**A/N: Another chapter tomorrow! Promise! The boyfriend has 14 hour rounds on the surgical floor tomorrow, so NO DISTRACTIONS. Haha. Please review if you read. Your feedback makes me write just a little faster! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry swallowed hard as he opened the door to his shared common room. He felt butterflies threatening to erupt from his stomach. He hadn't felt this nervous in quite a while. Harry wondered just exactly what was going to happen here tonight.

"Oh...oh hello, Harry...Draco..." Came a small female voice from the sitting area. "What are you...what are you both doing here?"

Harry blushed slightly, he had hoped Hermione would be gone. "We...we uh..." He started, face darkening as he spluttered.

"He needs to show me something for out Charms essay..." Draco cut in, trying to fein a smile towards the bushy haired girl. She squinted, her brown eyes scruitnizing the pair.

"Oh, well...let me know you need any help, I suppose." She said watching the two as they squirmed .

"Yeah, thanks Hermione!" Harry said absentmindedly as he pulled the blond haired boy towards his private quarters.

"So this is your room...A lot nicer than I had expected." Draco murmured, grey eyes glancing around the modestly decorated room. The three walls were beige, with a fourth Gryffindor red wall straight ahead. A large bed with a matching red comforter stood against the crimson wall. There were trinkets and contraptions on almost every single surface, pictures adorned the walls, along with various Gryffindor pride emblems. The blonde turned to face the brunette, whose face resembled the comforter. Draco simpered, moving closer to him. "Why do red, Potter?" He teased.

Harry bit his lip, shifting. "So...so...uh, do you want me to go shave...I suppose?" He said, scrubbing his hand across his cheek. "You can...you can just sit there..on the bed." Harry sputtered, before closing his door and heading towards the bathroom he shared with Hermione. His head was spinning, he couldn't believe that Draco was here in his bedroom, waiting for him.

"Gah, what am I going to do with myself..."He muttered to himself as he rummaged around for some cologne. He reached forward, turning the warm water on and splashing his stubbled cheeks. "Bloody hell, I'm mental...how could this even work, Malfoy hates me..." He glanced at himself in the mirror, spreading shave cream across his cheeks and chin. "He probably just fancies a quick shag." He admitted softly, his stomach churning at the thought.

He tried to calm his suddenly swirling thoughts as he shaved, willing himself to believe that the blonde really wanted something more. He shouted, yelping in pain as he nicked his neck, a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

"You gotta be quiet, Potter, or Granger will hear us..." Draco whispered against the brunettes ear, sucking his earlobe. He muttered a spell, healing the cut on his lovers neck, the droplets of blood disappearing.

Harry shuddered, dropping his razor into the sink, pressing his hands against the porceline as he felt the blondes stronger body flush to his backside. "Well when you make me Nearly Headless Nick myself of course I'm going to shout!" He said, his breathing accelerating as the blonde kissed along his neck and shoulder, his hands smoothing across Harrys' torso.

"Oh bullocks, Harry, it was barely a scratch. Don't be so overdramatic." He teased, grinding himself against Harry as the brunette leaned forward to wash the lather off his mostly shaved face. Draco then turned the boy around, leaning in and kissing him fiercely, his tongue slipping between Harry's lips, taking from him.

Harry growled, then quickly turned into a purr as his mouth was assaulted, he snaked his hands up into the blondes hair, tugging at the fine strands. He felt his veins ignite, sending liquid fire throughout his body, heightening his senses as he felt lips burning down his neck, hands roaming across his thin body.

Draco lifted the smaller man up onto the counter continuing his attack on his smooth flesh. "Harry, Merlins beard you are gorgeous." he murmured, sucking at the skin of his collarbone. He trailed his hands across Harrys shirt lifting it off of the boy and tossing it. "You are too skinny, does Weasley plump Mum not feed you at all?" He remarked, leaning in and flicking the tip of his tongue over his nipples.

"Seriously?" Came a voice from the opposite end of the bathroom.

The boys looked up to see Hermione, arms crossed, Harry's shirt strewn across her shoulder.

"Get out of the bathroom, now." She said softly, her brown eyes flinty. "Ronald will be here any moment now, I have to get ready." She threw the discarded shirt at the boys. "I know he won't be happy to know that Draco Malfoy is in the Head's dorms."

Harry blushed crimson, scooting off the table. "Sorry, Hermione." He mumbled, taking his shirt and rushing from the bathroom, the blonde in tow.

Draco laughed, following the blushing Gryffindor. "Aww, Potter, scared of wee Granger?" He grinned, pushing the Golden Boy onto the bed, and straddling him. "Don't worry she scares the hell out of me!" He chuckled, kissing along Harrys chest.

"Yeah, she can be quite crazy when it comes to Ron now days, I tend to just leave them alone." Harry said, propping his head up on his arm and watching the blonde work his way across his chest, grey eyes turning silver with arousal. He kissed at Harrys belly button, scooting his lithe body downwards, his lips following.

The blonde laughed softly.

"W-What?" Harry asked, his face flushed, voice breathy.

"You are so hard already." He teased, leaning in and mouthing the bluge through his jeans. "I take it you have been thinking about this for quite sometime now?" He glanced up, his grin wicked as he fiddled with his button.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, about a million times, in this room, with you just like this...only a little more naked, of course, with your hair all mussed, looking sexy as hell." He flushed, his toes threatening to curl as the blonde shimmied his jeans away from his body. "I can't tell you how many times I've wanked to this image."

The blondes grin morphed from wicked to devestating as he wrapped a hand around Harry. "Well, hopefully you won't have to do much more wanking after to night." He pressed kisses along the underside of Harry's member, causing the brunette to moan.

"M-Maybe so." He said smiling, then grinding his teeth as he felt a warm tongue wrap around his head, flicking the slit. Merlin help him now. He felt his orgasm stirring in the pit of his stomach. He cried out, only able to endure a few more moments of sucking before he pushed the blonde away with a burst of will. "You need to take more clothes off, i'm gonna..."he stopped, breathing heavily. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Draco, just yet.

Draco smiled, sitting up and eyeing him. "Ready to come so soon, Harry?" He reached up to pull his own shirt up and off, tossing it to the floor. "How long has it been for you?" He asked, running his hands over his own chest.

Harrys' face blazed suddenly. "Never..." he muttered, turning away from the blondes gaze.

"What...what do you mean, never?" He said, gripping the dark haired boys face and turning it so he could examine the emerald eyes. "Have you never had sex before?"

Harry rolled his eyes, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Nope, never...well, never with a guy." He wished Draco would stop giving him that look. Desire mixed with sympathy and a little bit of...fear.

"Are you sure you want to do this with me then, Harry?" He flinched slightly, leaning back and watching the brunette. "You, uh...you don't have to do anything you don't want to." He bit his lip, not sure if he wanted to hear this answer or not.

Harry shifted, sitting up and peering at the blonde, then leaned over and kissed him softly. "I'm ready for this...for you." He murmured. His heart thrumming as he saw Draco grinned.

"Good, didn't want to have to molest you without consent." He said, pushing off the bed and removing his jeans and trousers then climbing back into the bed. "I'd be devestated." He pushed the brunette back into the pillows. "'Draco stop, no Draco! No!'" He mimiced in a harry-like voice. He kissed the boy hard, sucking his lower lip. "I honestly don't think I could stop right now if you begged." Draco whispered, reaching down and giving Harrys' cock a tug, the fingers trailing lower, caressing the skin below his sac.

Harry shivered, his eyes flickering upwards to peer into Dracos' now platinium colored eyes...almost feral with lust. He felt his heart pounding in his ears, his thoughts thrumming with the possibility that Draco would be inside him in a few moments. He cried out as a finger was slipped inside him. Agh.

Draco bit his lip, watching the brunette squirm around his finger as he moved the digit. "Do you uh...do have any..." It was Dracos turn to blush now. "Like...uh...lube?"

Harry smirked, noting the flushed cheeks of his lover. "In my top drawer, to the right I believe." He said softly, watching as the blonde reached forward, rummaging through the drawer and removing a squat black bottle.

"This for all those late night wanks?" He teased, coating his fingertips and placing them against Harrys' entrance, slipping two digits inside, stretching his tight rings.

"And the early morning...and the midday...and usually right after Charms..."He smirked at the expression on the blondes face.

"All that over little ole me, Potter?" He asked, his eyes glinting as he adjusted his fingers, brushing across that bundle of nerves, making the Golden Boy jump, bawling.

"Yes! Oh yes, Draco!" He moaned, wriggling his bottom against those fingers, trying to get more of that glorious friction. "Merlin it's always you."

Draco grinned, leaning down and kissing him slowly, his fingers brutalizing the knot just inside Harry, causing the brunette to wail against his lips, babbling about how good it felt and how much he wanted the blonde. He kissed along the boys jawline, thrusting a third finger inside him, biting down hard on the crook where neck met shoulder. "Bloody hell, you're so hot, you know that?" He growled against the skin, pressing his fingers deeper inside the boy, stretching him. He glanced up at Harry, his eyes wide. "Are you ready for me?" He murmured, catching the boys gaze and holding it.

Harry nodded, his face and neck flushed, chest stained a pretty pink as Draco sat up, slicking his now painfully throbbing member, lining it up with the brunettes entrance. He watched him wince, breathing slowly as the blonde pushed inside him, feeling his poor virgin hole stretch to accomodate him. "Oh...my...Oh Merlin, Draco." He moaned, his voice breathy as he was impaled.

Draco groaned loudly, his jaw clenched tight trying to retain his composure. "Aghhhh, Potter, you are killing me." he ground out, taking a deep breath as he was fully seated inside the Golden Boy. He reached around hooking the boys knees in his arms, pushing him upwards, rearing back and slamming home.

Harry yelped, hands twisting into the sheets as he was thrust against. His chest heaving, he finally managed to open his eyes, seeing a sweaty, panting blonde Adonis hovering above him, arms flexing with every movement. He really couldn't believe this was happening. He reached down, clasping his hand around his own hardness, attempting to stroke himself in time with Dracos thrusts, but his movement was quickly become erratic.

"Harry...har...Harry...I'm...oh God, Oh...oh help..I'm, I'm go-" Draco babbled, his urge to come overwhelming him, he leaned in, capturing the brunette in a hard kiss as he came.

He kissed the blonde back with vigor, feeling his own orgasam running him over like a train. Harry cried out against his lips, coating his hand in seed, before collasping backwards into the pillows, chest burning from lack of air. "Oh, Draco.." He gasped.

"Harry, my God," Draco breathed, kissing his forehead, running a hand through his dark locks. He eased from the brunettes lithe little body, noting the wince of pain. Draco groaped for his wand, casting a quick cleaning spell. He curled up beside Harry, watching. "You okay?" He asked finally.

Harry smiled, turning to face the blonde. "A little sore, I'm sure it will be worse tomorrow...but for now I'm okay." He shimmied, pulling the blankets up and around them. "You're not...l-leaving...tonight are you?" He asked sheepishly, peering up at him.

Draco shook his head, wondering why this little creature was so adorable. "No, unless you want me too." He snuggled up against the brunette.

"Not at all..." He said,a goofy grin gracing his features.

Harry's head whipped up, turning to the door that was suddenly being opened. "Oi, Harry, why are you hiding in your...oh..." He looked up to see Ron, his face suddenly as red as his hair. He spluttered, staring at Draco. "I think...I think that i'll...just, yeah, come back later mate." He hurriedly shut the door.

Draco burst into peals of laughter. "Oh bloody hell, Harry, I think Weaslebee is scared for life." He chuckled.

"Well, thank Merlin we were covered."

"We just may have to change that next time, show him a thing or two about interrupting."

**A/N: WOW! I think this is one of the longer smutties i have written in a while. haha maybe my man should have med rounds more often! Review please and thanks!**


End file.
